


Running with the Thieves

by athousandsilhouettes



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: #slowburn, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, PTSD, Swearing, come on what else did you expect, do people usually tag that?, mostly takes place surrounding the kadara and outcast/collective story line, probably lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsilhouettes/pseuds/athousandsilhouettes
Summary: Cato Ryder’s biggest fear is to be alone. With her mother and father gone and her brother in a coma, she suddenly feels the weight of the world on her shoulders. Being a Pathfinder is more than she anticipated for, fearing it may break her. The last thing she expects to find upon discovering a planet full of exiles is a reason to persevere. The last person she expects to find worthwhile is a smuggler named Reyes Vidal.





	1. zero

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, the story is mainly focused around Kadara and it's feud between the exiles and the Nexus. I wanted to be able to go into great detail with everything going on with Sloane and the Charlatan (wink, wink) and how Ryder is brought into that. It starts a little bit before they arrive at Kadara for the first time.
> 
> (In case anyone was wondering about my Ryder, her name is pronounced kay-toe, and her brother's E-ther :) )
> 
> This is my first properly written fic so I sincerely apologize for the lack of proper grammar or story pacing and all that jazz? Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> I also have a gaming tumblr if anyone is interested in following :) or if you wanna drop by to say hi, it's: @vdaals   
> I post a little bit about this fic there too!

They were doomed. The moment they stepped out of cryo –no–the moment they went on this godforsaken journey. The Initiative, the Nexus, it failed them all. The whole thing had just turned into one giant mess that would have no positive outcome to it. Reyes was sure of it. He’d never understand why he accepted the offer of being a pilot for them.

 _Well, no, that’s a lie_. He did know why he ventured all the way to Andromeda with nothing but the clothes on his back. That being, he had absolutely nothing to lose. Leaving the Milky Way was easy, he had nothing to tie him down. And leaving to discover new worlds? It had its appeal, it was definitely exciting. Being accepted to partake in the excursion was simple enough, they were desperate for able-bodied individuals. Reyes being a pilot, he got in no problem. And he was a _good_ pilot.

But now it’s gone too far. There were people who weren’t happy with how the Initiative handled things, and not just anyone; higher-ups. That meant something, a rebellion. There were a lot of people pissed off about a lot of things, to put it simply. Especially the krogan, so he didn’t want to stick around see the outcome. Reyes heard about a couple of shuttles leaving for uncharted territory. Figured he’d follow suit by offering to smuggle exiles off the Nexus. Guess he was part of the rebellion now, too. He decided it would be best to keep his distance once they settled wherever it is they were going. He wasn’t much of a follower, and he definitely wasn’t a fan of Sloane Kelly’s methods. She was the head of Nexus security, and, ironically, now spearheaded the entire movement against the Initiative.

Reyes stood in the small cubicle of a room he was assigned, packing only the necessities before departing. He was to meet up with a group of people both exiled and not to ferry them off the station. Making his way through the Nexus was surreal, it was busy and everyone seemed to either eye each other suspiciously or avoid looking up at all. Nobody knew who was on what side since the heads of the Andromeda project themselves haven’t fully decided how to proceed with the situation as of yet. It was the calm before the storm.

With no news of even one of the Pathfinders and their arks, people were expecting the worst. There was talk the arks were lost, or raided by unknown aliens. Many ridiculous rumours spread of their whereabouts to explain why they simply never showed up, spinning artificial stories as well as the more likely ones. The ones that theorized there was no hope of them ever turning up. A sad truth that no one wanted to accept, but many felt it creep into the back of their minds. It scared everyone, creating chaos in its wake.

Some people took it into their own hands to leave the Nexus for good. He knew now was the best time to disappear, when people were doing so willingly. As opposed to a few weeks down the line when people would be _forced_ too. He made haste down some of the less populated corridors of the station, hidden out of the public eye but still as bright and white as the rest of the spaceship. Eventually the halls opened up to a very large room that almost looked like a garage 100 times its size. Finding the shuttle he was flying relatively quickly, Reyes climbed inside. There were about seventeen other shuttles departing that day, 20 people to each. The hanger bay held a lot of volume, with people shuffling about, waiting to be taken aboard. Reyes strapped on the last of his gear before getting acquainted with the shuttle’s controls. It was a little while later that they were loaded and ready to set forth.

He looked around the small space at faces filled with mixed emotions. There was fire and drive, sure. Sloane knew how to inspire people. But beneath that lay fear. Reyes couldn’t blame them; they were flying straight for the unknown. There was uncertainty ahead, many on board leaving people they knew and places familiar to them. Though whatever happened, Reyes knew there was nothing left for him here.

 


	2. one

The fluorescent lightening and paperwork she currently resided in was starting to get to Ryder as she sat at her father’s desk in his quarters on the Nexus. She’d noticed a dull ache just behind her forehead form, one that didn’t seem like it was going to go away any time soon. There were pages upon pages of all the information she could find from her father’s journals mentioning this so-called “benefactor”. A name that came up in one of SAM’s most recent unlocked memories. Something about some unknown party helping primarily fund the Andromeda Initiative project. Though the name was mentioned several times, nothing useful came with the notes he’d made. _There’s just something off about all this_ , Ryder thought to herself.

Her father didn’t bring much of his personal belongings when joining the Initiative, making it hard to research the topic. The only usable information pertaining the mysterious individual came from her father’s audio logs she now displayed on the computer system before her. He had expressed his own confusion, which she didn’t know whether to be reassuring or not.

She played the audio log again:

“I had a strange meeting yesterday: I thought it would be with Jein Garson, who founded the Initiative. But it wasn’t. I guess Jein’s the visionary, the one who gets everyone excited about the project and drums up publicity. But then this “benefactor” apparently provides resources and money. And I mean a _lot_ of money. It’s a little unusual, but everything about this project is. There’s something strange going on with this benefactor… but Ellen’s getting worse. I can’t fail her.”

 _But you did, didn’t you, dad._ In his haste to save her, he ultimately lost her even faster. He’d been so consumed with finding a cure that the time he could have spent with her were instead fixated on the creation of SAM with late nights cooped up in his lab. It was ironic really. Ryder exhaled in frustration. Progress was slow, and it took time to get even this far in her endeavour to uncover more about the secrets her father kept from her and her brother.

 _I wish Aether was here_.

She felt a pang of absence as she thought of him. Not that he would know what to do in this situation or anything, but he knew how to keep her grounded. They grew closer to each other than with their parents, and to suddenly be completely alone? She was terrified. 

She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her now stiff neck and frowning from the lack of answers. If this benefactor had something to do with the funding for the entire Andromeda Initiative, then perhaps Director Tann would know something about them, however secretive this person might’ve been with their involvement. Shuffling around some more papers, she thought it may be a lost cause for the night. It would be better to revisit her search another time with fresh determination.

She was eager to find out more about her father’s logs and missing memories, but deep down she knew that this trail would not be revisited any time soon with her team’s current mission. The list of responsibilities seemed to grow by the day, making her personal issues seem less and less relevant.

“What time is it SAM?”

SAM’s electronic voice could be heard throughout the office, “3:47 A.M., Pathfinder.”

“ _What!?”_ Ryder sat up straight in her chair.

How long had she been sat here looking into all this? Her crew was going to kill her if they found out. Their next task was travelling to the Govorkam system that held the angaran traitor named Vehn Terev, whom the Moshae insisted upon interrogating. Though Ryder was eager to gain the angaran’s trust, she was not looking forward to travelling to yet another completely new system to continue earning it. It seems rescuing their beloved cultural icon wouldn’t cut it. And now it was almost 4 AM. With just a couple hours before setting out. Great.

She internally groaned, _I wish Cora could have just taken the position of Pathfinder, God knows she wants it._

Well, at least she could get in a short nap before jumping back onto the Tempest. Getting up from the desk, she shut down the computer before crawling into her father’s bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

 

-

 

The nightmares always started the same.

Ryder floated amidst the stars as if she had never known what gravity was. It was dark but not scary, more so a calmness that washed over her entire body, lulling her into a false sense of security that she always seemed to fall for. There were drops of water in a frozen-like state surrounding her, she reached out to poke one. The droplet split into several smaller pieces that drifted apart. Part of her wished she could stay here, countless hours where she could float without feeling the weight of anything in the universe. Just hover in this state of serenity and count the stars she lived amongst in silence.

Too fast the stars started to fade. Replaced by a grey sky, one she found herself weighed down in as she began falling. She became aware of her body, moving faster than her mind could keep up with. Her heart rate started to climb as she continued descending. Muffled voices could be heard now, completely inaudible as her helmet and armour became restricting. Ryder came crashing down, not exactly seeing the ground as much as she felt it. Her head smashing violently against its surface. Head spinning and ears ringing, Ryder couldn’t focus on anything.

She went to breathe in but couldn’t.

“ _RYDER!”_ Someone yelled.

Ryder grabbed at her throat gasping for air, choking as nothing entered her lungs.

“ _Cato,”_ this time her father’s voice. 

 _I can’t breathe._

“ _Cato, listen to me.”_

But she couldn’t, she never could. Everything was moving so fast, her dad was talking to her but the words were inaudible. She tried to focus but the corners of her vision blurred. Her father took off her helmet, throwing it aside to replace it with his own.

_No!_

She tried to say the word out loud but nothing came out, tried to protest by taking the helmet off to give back to him. Though it seemed her body had abandoned her command, she couldn’t move.

She started to fade into nothingness.

_“You’re going to be okay.”_

But still she continued to suffocate.

Ryder awoke in a cold sweat, and to the gentle beeping of the vidcall channel on her bedside table. Her eyes flew open half expecting to be back on Habitat 7 with her father. Instead, she was in the same quarters she fell asleep in.

“Good morning, Pathfinder. You have a pending vidcall. And may I suggest some Elmohk leaf tea to lower your heart rate.”

It took a moment for Ryder to gather her thoughts, her nightmares seemed to only get worse lately. Some part of her mind found it entertaining to make her helplessly relive the events of her father’s death as if it were the first time.

“That tea sounds great, SAM.” She could hear the electronic kettle click just across the room as she tried to make herself presentable. When she figured she looked decent enough, she accepted the incoming call. The Moshae virtually appeared before her standing tall with hands laced together gracefully. There was something about the angarans that made them seem so elegant. Similar to the asari but almost grander, seeming god-like in a way to Ryder.

She gave a warm smile, “Pathfinder, it’s good to see you.”

Ryder returned the gesture, “Moshae Sjefa, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“There is a Resistance contact stationed on the planet of exiles known as Shena. You should talk to him about any information regarding Vehn Terev, or anything else about the planet’s state. He will be of great help, I assure you.”

Ryder started nodding, “Shena, got it. Thank you for your help Moshae.”

This _would_ actually be a great help, having a contact already stationed on Kadara so Ryder and her team wouldn’t be completely in the dark when they arrived. It would be good to have an informant, at the least.

Before ending the call, Ryder noticed the Moshae hesitating slightly, “Is there… something else I can do for you, Moshae Sjefa?” 

“No.” She paused, “well, pardon the intrusion Pathfinder but… is your hair okay?”

“My wha?” Ryder looked over at a mirror hung up on the wall to the realization that one of her curls was stuck upwards from her head.

_Oh god. That’s embarrassing._

“Oh,” she laughed awkwardly, “just a bit of bed head!” 

The Moshae seemed impossibly intrigued with the stray strand of hair, “does it hurt?”

Ryder chuckled, “oh no, not at all. It’s pretty much dead!”

This did nothing to reassure the Moshae, as she now wore a look of absolute bewilderment.


	3. two

It was another artificially bright day on the Nexus. As she walked across the docking bay, Ryder admitted that the overall mood on the space station had improved significantly ever since they’d made contact with the angara. Now angaran individuals scattered among the usual residents of the Nexus, and though people didn’t seem to realize it, it inspired them. There was a compelling amount of liveliness that came with them. As if they stood as a symbol of hope for successfully contacting a new alien race. Things were definitely looking up more than with the discovery of the kett.

Walking onto the platform where the Tempest was stationed, Ryder fidgeted in her fresh Initiative attire. She hated these stupid outfits they were given, they made her feel like some sort of medic with their awkward fit. They weren’t tight but they weren’t loose either, they were just not right. Her armour was what she was most comfortable in, which is surprising from its bulkier appearance. But still, it felt best.

“Ryder,” Vetra waved for her attention. She held her arm out in front of her to access her omni-tool as some workers loaded up crates into the Tempest. The usual supply caches needed after long journeys. Peebee was there too, sat upon one of the larger containers with her legs swinging off the side. Vetra smiled when Ryder approached, though it seemed a little less easygoing as it usually was.

“What’s up, Vetra?”

“Addison sent over some stuff,” Vetra motioned to a couple boxes beside her. “Your father’s belongings.”

_Oh._

They’ve been so focused on the mission, Ryder barely had any time to process that she’d lost her father. When she woke up after being dead, but then NOT being dead, and then finding out her father died and she took his place as Pathfinder… well, she had no time to let it sink in. She’d been so busy trying to fill his shoes that she didn’t even cry. While she lay in bed the first night thinking about it, she finally DID cry from how she didn’t cry. It was one big confusing mess and no one ever taught her the right way to handle something like this.

It’s almost like it never happened, because she never let herself acknowledge that it did. To her, it felt like one day he was there and the next he wasn’t, but not gone. Not permanently. _Not dead._

Ryder had to mentally shake the thought away, she didn’t have time to grieve him, not when she had a whole team– no– a whole _civilization_ that depended on her success. And the thought of being alone… she would crack under the pressure. 

Vetra was staring at her, and Ryder realized she hadn’t said anything. Before she could, Liam sauntered onto the platform, “Helloooooo? Earth to Ryder, or should I say Nexus to Ryder since, technically, we’re not on earth anymore. We’re not even in the Milky Way for that matter– ”

“Hey, Kosta, would you shut up?” Peebee interrupted Liam before he could ramble any further.

He looked offended, “Alright, no need to get hostile, just noticed our Pathfinder’s dazed, is all.” 

“No, it’s fine, I’m okay,” Ryder tried to give Vetra a reassuring smile, “Thanks, Vetra. Go ahead and send it to my quarters.”

She went to follow Liam onto the Tempest, “oh and I’ll be calling a crew meeting once we’re in orbit, so be there. You too, B’Sayle.” Peebee saluted her in agreement.

Ryder was happy to be back on their ship, she didn’t like spending more time than she needed to on the Nexus, other than visiting her brother. Being under close watch by the Directors of the Initiative made her uncomfortable after a while.

“Leaving atmo, bridge is yours, Pathfinder.”

“Thanks, Suvi. Could you call a crew meeting before we head out?”

Ryder headed towards the Tempest’s meeting room to wait for her crew. Gil was out of his hovel that he called a workspace for once, catching her eye and giving her a smirk, “hey, Ryder.”

“Hey, Gil.”

“What’s this I’m hearing about another crew meeting where us lowly workers aren’t invited? You avoiding me, Cato?”

She laughed, “yes, definitely. We all gather to talk about how shit you really are at poker.”

Gil feigned a look of shock, “you know, that hurts, Ryder.”

“Suvi and Kallo don’t come to the meetings either, what makes you think I don’t have something against them, too?” 

He rolled his eyes, “uhh, cause they’re Suvi and Kallo, a.k.a. _boring_. And I’m me. How can you not invite me to things?”

 _Classic Gil._ Ryder started making her way up the stairs “Alright, well you keep telling yourself how wonderful you are.”

He frowned, narrowing his eyes, “I am wonderful.”

Surprisingly, most of the crew was already waiting for her. Cora and Liam stood closest to where Ryder was, Jaal lingered off to the side and Drack lounged on one of the sofas. Vetra and Peebee came shortly after, Peebee practically skipping into the room and plopping herself onto the roundtable. She held her head in her hands, “Alright, Pathfinder. Where to next?”

Her crewmates looked at her attentively, ready for their next mission. “We’re off to the Govorkam system to find the traitor Vehn Terev for the resistance.” 

“It is crucial we get an answer to why he betrayed us,” Jaal chimed in, “but it is preferable that his life is spared.”

Cora shifted beside her, though Ryder couldn’t read her expression. 

“Seriously?” Liam shook his head, “you want to save this guy after what he did to your people? He practically sold them out to the kett. I’d say let him rot.”

“What he did will not be easily forgiven. But he has useful information my people cannot readily give up. It is not so much about him than the information he holds.” Jaal was firm with his words, yet knew how to remain calm when he spoke. It was something Ryder grew to admire since his addition to their cause.

“I understand your desire to save Terev, but we may not have a say in the matter,” Cora reasoned. “We’re heading to Kadara, a planet run by exiles, we don’t know what to expect. The Nexus definitely won’t have any reach down there. And we don’t know where he is, he could already be dead for all we know.”

Jaal nodded, “You may be right.”

“So do we have any leads?” Vetra asked. 

Everyone eyes were back on Ryder, “last we know, Vehn Terev is still alive. The Moshae informed us of a Resistance contact who can help inform us of the situation on the planet. We find them, we have a start.”

Ryder figured it was a solid enough plan, “B’Sayle, Drack, anything you wanna add?”

Peebee shook her head, “none of my business, I’m just excited to go somewhere fun!”

“I agree with the kid, I’ll be residing in whatever pisshole they call a bar once we’re there.”

Everyone started to leave, figuring that signalled the end of their meeting. Pulling out data pads and shuffling off no doubt to their preferred corner of the ship. Ryder didn’t even feel like she’d fully concluded the topic. She didn’t have the same flair that her father did at being an esteemed leader.

“Alright, bye.”

“Wait– Pathfinder,” Suvi could be heard over the intercom. “There’s a distress call coming from Prodromos.”

Her squad stopped their retreat, looking questionably at one another. Ryder responded apprehensively, “Patch it through.”

Static played through the vidcall station, which slowly turned into Officer Bradley’s distorted voice, “This is the Initiative outpost Prodromos, on Eos. We’re in need of assistance. We’ve got hostiles…–athfinder, we need you. The situation…” The audio kept cutting in and out until it became too distorted.

“This isn’t good,” Ryder thought out loud. She thought it was strange since Bradley didn’t sound panicked in the message, making it all the more ominous. 

“Do you think it’s the kett?” Cora crossed her arms, looking questionably at Ryder.

“Or more of the Roekaar,” Jaal suggested.

“Could use more information than just “hostiles”. Whatever it is, we can’t risk leaving it for too long.” Ryder drummed her fingers against the table in thought, “Alright, Suvi? Set our destination to Eos.”

“Yes, Pathfinder.” 

“We will head to Eos to secure our outpost from the threat Bradley spoke of. As soon as we handle the situation there and know it will be safe from any further threat, we will set off to Kadara.”

 

-

 

The sun beat down on Ryder and her squad as she walked through the dusty terrain of Eos. She was surprised to see the normal bustle of Prodromos, workers and scientists moving about the place as if it were any other day. Definitely not in a panic over the supposed ‘hostiles’ that threatened the outpost. She exchanged a confused look with Cora and looked over at Peebee who just shrugged. 

Ryder stopped one of the colonists, who was busy writing something down on a clipboard, “Sorry to bother you, would you happen to know where Officer Bradley is?”

Without even looking up, they pointed towards one of the research stations with their pen, “ETA number 3, development station.”

“Thanks,” Ryder went to go in the direction they motioned towards.

“Wait– you’re the Pathfinder!” The colonist finally looked up at Ryder.

She turned back, pressing her lips together in an awkward smile, “hi.”

The young scientist continued to stare at her in stunned silence. 

“Well, I gotta go,” moving at a slightly faster pace, she ascended the small steps of the development centre where Bradley was located. She was greeted by some soldiers guarding outside the door as she walked through.

Bradley looked up at their arrival, “Ryder, glad you could make it. We’ve got some activity going on just south of here.”

“You went dark for that?” Peebee blurted out, her expression that of disbelief.

Cora gave her a stern look. Ryder couldn’t help but agree with what she’d said, though. Of course, she wouldn’t have put it so bluntly, but nonetheless.

Bradley shifted uncomfortably, “I… thought it best to have you involved with the situation directly. I am unsure of how big the threat is in actuality, there seems to be a large Roekaar encampment just outside the outpost. It’s been giving us trouble, but we’ve handled it so far.”

Ryder had to admit, she was a little peeved he dragged her all the way down here for an issue she thought they could handle on their own.

She looked over to her companions, “Cora, B’Sayle, could you give us a moment?”

Cora reluctantly complied and exited with Peebee trailing behind. 

Ryder turned back to Bradley, “Look… August.” She didn’t want to be harsh on the outpost Commander, but she wasn’t happy with how he had handled this.

“I respect that you felt the need to get me involved. That being said, I posted a military outpost here for a reason.” She sighed, this wasn’t easy for her. “What I’m trying to say is that I expected more from you, from Prodromos. I know it’s our first outpost and nobody wants to risk its settlement, but I’m the Pathfinder. I won’t always have the time or capability to show up whenever necessary. I need people like you to help me out in cases like this. I need to know I can depend on you.”

Bradley held a stoic expression but nodded, “I… I’m sorry to disappoint, Pathfinder. I guess I was too scared of risking my men when I didn’t realize it put our outpost on the line. I should have handled it better, that’s why you put me here.” 

It was a relief to hear him acknowledge it. She didn’t know what she excepted him to do, disagree and yell at her? She still wasn’t used to the authority that came with being a Pathfinder, and the whole every-one-is-looking-up-to-you thing. August Bradley was a good man, she was sure this wouldn’t happen again.

Ryder turned to leave, “send me the coordinates to the Roekaar encampment.”

He looked surprised, “Pathfinder? Don’t you want my team to handle it?”

“I’m here now, I’ll get it done.” Reaching the door, she turned back to him again, “thank you, Officer Bradley.” 

Once outside again, a small accumulation of people had gathered. One of them, a scientist, noticed her coming out, “Pathfinder! Do you have a second?”

_It seems a Pathfinder’s work is never done._

Forcing a smile onto her face, she approached the Colonist, “How can I help?” 

The scientist looked up at Ryder, eyes bright with excitement. She stuck out her hand in greeting, “nice to finally make your acquaintance, Pathfinder Ryder. Thrilled to be part of the team here on Eos!”

She was practically beaming as Ryder shook her hand, “Glad to hear, Dr.?”

“Oh– You can call me Rhodes, I’m the Environmental Habitability Specialist posted here. I’ve been studying some of the native plant life that grows on Eos. If you happen to find anything of interest, I’d love some samples! I can let your SAM know what I’m looking for.” 

“If I come across anything useful I’ll be sure to let you know, Rhodes,” Ryder assured her.

Rhodes’ eyes lit up in delight, “much appreciated, Pathfinder!”

“I have downloaded Dr. Rhodes’ information regarding the plant life of interest on Eos,” SAM spoke internally.

It was a short while later that Cora, Peebee and Ryder loaded into the Nomad to locate the Roekaar camp. Knowing it was hardly necessary to take the short trip outside the perimeter of the outpost, they decided to take the vehicle anyways since Peebee requested to take a look at a Remnant vault further out while they were here. Personally, Ryder was glad to use the excuse of driving rather than walking because of all the godawful sand. She’s wished they could have made their first outpost on a planet _not_ completely covered in sand, but at least the air wasn’t trying to kill them anymore.

“You know, that Rhodes reminds me a bit of you,” Cora directed to Peebee.

“Why, cause she’s adorable?”

“Uh… I was thinking more along the terms of how you both share a similar affinity of enthusiasm.” 

“But also because she’s adorable.”

Cora sighed, “sure, because you’re both adorable.”

It wasn’t long after that they saw signs of the camp Bradley spoke of. Ryder and her squad got into their usual tactical formation. Peebee and Cora using their biotics on the offence, while Ryder used her biotics as the defence. Peebee threw enemies up in the air while Ryder shot at them from a distance, Cora would then charge at them to finish them off as Ryder appears beside her to bring up a shield. 

As Ryder predicted, the threat was something the militia back at Prodromos could’ve handled fine on their own. Admittedly, the thrill of a fight never got old for Ryder. A little part of her always itched to be out in the field, sometimes growing restless after days spent working and planning inside. Her father may have been an N7, but he and her mother had quite a strict upbringing for her and Aether. They were raised accordingly as children of two highly regarded individuals, their mother being a genius and their father in the Alliance, making sure to provide them with the proper training so they were more than capable in a fight. 

With the Roakaar eliminated, they hopped back into the Nomad to find the Remnant ruins Peebee mentioned. It was just past noon with the sun high in the sky by the time they’d found the spot. There were a couple of those ‘Observers’ Peebee had so cleverly nicknamed when they arrived, which were easy enough to dispose of. Now Ryder sat against some of the Remnant architecture with one knee up and the other leg out in front of her. She took off her helmet to the now radiation-free air to reveal a light breeze, it was actually quite nice. Ryder tinkered with her pistol while Peebee searched the area for the tech she was looking for, Cora standing on guard as she always did. The woman never took a break. 

It was so peaceful, Ryder almost dozed off. Almost.

“Ah-ha!” Peebee exclaimed, holding a piece of metal scrap in the air triumphantly, “this is the exact Remnant polymer I was looking for–”

“It only took you half the day,” Cora interjected before Peebee could ramble about the properties of the material. 

It didn’t dampen Peebee’s mood in the slightest. “Well, a few more pieces like this and I’ll be convinced we hit a gold mine of Rem-Tech,” she lowered her voice, signalling she was thinking out loud now. “I wonder if they have any of those unique alloys…”

Feeling slightly stiff, Ryder got up to stretch her legs a bit. She figured Peebee wouldn’t be at this for much longer, and though Cora didn’t voice her impatience, Ryder could sense her getting a bit sick of standing around.

As she wandered, SAM spoke through her implant, “Pathfinder, it seems you are close to an area dense with some of the plantation of interest to Dr. Rhodes. Using your scanner may provide more details.”

As suggested, Ryder scanned the area, coming across some strange dark green, almost grey succulent looking plant.

“The effects of this organism are unknown. Though I obtain the properties inside the plant consist of a dark, gel substance,” SAM informed her.

“Rhodes, I’ve come across this small, dark stone looking succulent out here. I’ll send you the info from my scanner.” 

“Oh perfect!” Rhodes replied over the comm, “that one is especially useful, Pathfinder. The gel it holds has great healing qualities for wounds, I’d be ever so grateful if you could gather some.”

“Has it got a name?” Ryder asked.

“Not as of yet, if you’d like you could give it one.”

“Hmm…” Ryder thought to herself, “how about Vera?”

“Vera it is, Pathfinder,” Rhodes confirmed on the other side.

Peebee snickered, “Vera, as in Aloe Vera? Real original, Ryder.”

Ryder crossed her arms and gave Peebee a dirty look, “it’s not the official scientific name,” suddenly getting protective over her new discovery, “you got a better name?” 

She shook her head, laughing, “No, no, I’m just sayin’. You’re as good as naming plants as you are with talking to people.”

Ryder’s brow shot up, trying to look as offended as she could, knowing too well Peebee was just pulling her leg.

Peebee made the same face Ryder had earlier to the young scientist at Prodromos, “ _hi_. Jeez, and I thought I was bad with people.”

“Give her a break,” Cora defended Ryder, but she was laughing too. “Ryder just doesn’t know how to deal with star-struck fans of hers.”

Ryder just rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help smirking at the two of them. She focused back on the plant she’d found, harvesting as much as she could carry. If the plant had healing properties it wouldn’t hurt to store some with her.

                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the continued slow progression! I wanted to get a bit of Ryder's character down before introducing Reyes, who may or may not make his appearance in the following chapter *wink wonk*


	4. three

Exhaustion weighed heavily on Ryder by the time they left Eos. The sun had already crept down over their side of the planet when she and her squad made it back on the Tempest, signalling they’d spent a solid day’s worth outside. They might have stayed longer, but Ryder was eager to continue their mission in finding Vehn Terev. Her crew kept themselves busy aboard their ship even though Ryder could tell they, too, were itching to progress. It felt like every step forward came with two steps back, as if every accomplishment just produced more confusion and questions for them. Ryder felt frustrated.

She let out a deep sigh, _do you even know what you’re doing, Cato?_

She let Kallo know they were all set to push forward to the Govorkam system before retreating to her quarters. Peeling off her armour, she quickly changed into some comfy clothes. She knew full well there was no way she could shower tonight, convinced she’d fall asleep standing up and drown. Of all the ways she could go in Andromeda, she preferred it be something a little less embarrassing.

Seeing her bed should not have given her so much excitement, but she couldn’t wait to pass out in it. Her steps becoming heavier as she made her way towards it. She threw herself face down on top of it, then heard a _ding_ from her computer stationed in the corner of her room.

“You have new e-mail, Pathfinder.”

“Ughhhhhh,” Ryder groaned into her bed.

Contemplating whether it would be better to smother herself, she finally flipped over and pulled up her omi-tool, opting to stay in bed rather than face leaving it to sit at her desk. That was too much commitment.

She filed through the usual mail she received; Lexi’s diet recommendations, Liam’s overwhelming collection of video’s he insisted on sending her. There were also some messages from Captain Dunn and Kandros on the Nexus, a scientist from Aya, and one just titled “lol” from Peebee with an attachment of Jaal asleep in the Nomad. She made the necessary replies before noticing a previously opened email from Vetra concerning her sister. Ryder made a mental note to visit her when she had a chance, maybe she could talk with her the following morning.

Stifling a yawn, she knew that was all she could manage for the evening. She just hoped sleep would take her fast enough so she wouldn’t suffer another nightmare. Part of her permeant exhaustion derived from the dreams that plagued her sleep. Only ever rid of them after a long, physically enduring day. Sometimes even going as far as to push herself to the brink of collapsing to ensure a better night’s rest. To the others, it might have come across as determination to their cause, but she knew that it was only a mask. How, in the silence the thoughts of isolation from even those she was closest with crept into her mind. That it always came back to those nights spent losing her father and mother and brother over and over as a reminder that she was alone.

  

-

 

It was lightly raining when they landed on Kadara, giving an almost glossy look to the grungy atmosphere. Neon lights reflected off the puddles on the ground of Kadara Port, Ryder noted this was already vastly different from the other areas she’d explored so far. It was a criminal hovel, with an industrial looking feel to it and dark back alleyways she rather didn’t fancy herself going down.

Liam wrinkled his nose beside her, “It’s only been a little over a year we’ve been in Andromeda, how is it there’s already a whole organization on a new planet made up purely of exiles? And it’s a shithole.”

“Look on the bright side,” Cora said to her left, “at least they made it this far. They could’ve all been stuck floating in space.”

It was true, but part of Ryder felt ashamed at the circumstance that brought this place to be. How the heads of the Initiative could not supply enough reassurance in their people to prevent them from rebelling. “Nevertheless, this isn’t how things were supposed to go.”

Peebee jumped down beside her, “I don’t know, I kinda like it.”

Ryder didn’t disagree, it was someplace a little more exciting than the other planets they’d been to.

 _Except for the creepy alleyways._

Ryder looked over to her team. Liam and Cora were sporting Initiative gear, which she thought was rather brave of them. Ryder ditched the gear herself for the time being, deciding to go with some tighter black cargo pants and her brother’s old brown leather jacket back from the Milky Way. Aether had insisted on bringing it with them, she didn’t understand why at the time but grew quite fond of it since his absence. Since he’d been stuck in cryo, she started wearing it leisurely. It was stupid, but a little part of her felt comforted by its sentimentality. 

Ryder took in the sight of Kadara’s slum city. There were angara here, some that looked a little rougher around the edges, mixed in with other species she was familiar with; humans, asari, krogans, turians and even some salarians. Ryder noticed a group of what she assumed were Outcast guards beating up an exile. The man lay on the ground crying out in pain as a turian hit him with the butt of his gun.

“Please! Have some mercy!” The man begged, covering his face.

One of the guards, a human, stood with one hand on his hip and the other holding his gun in a casual stance. “Sloane’s not running a fucking charity. You either pay your protection fee, or suffer the consequences.”

Ryder was outraged, seeing the state of injustice before her. “Pathfinder, it would be unwise to get involved. Finding Vehn Terev will be difficult if you are barred from the city.”

“I suppose you’re right, SAM.” Ryder reluctantly moved past the small mob.

“Cora, B’Sayle, you’re with me.” Ryder motioned towards the bar at the far end of the plaza, “our resistance contact should be waiting for us in there.”

They looked up at the giant, neon-lighted sign that hung above the entrance. “Kralla’s Song, eh?” Peebee commented, “wonder what’s up with that name.”

The bass from the music could be heard through the doors before they even entered. The bar was fairly populated, with a usual amount of drunk inhibitors. For the most part, the place was… pretty nice, Ryder remarked. It was an open space, not super dark like a lot of pubs were. There were giant open windows with a view of the planet below. She gestured for her crew to hang back, making her way towards the far end of the bar. She wanted a good outlook of the space. Few angara were present, though she figured the alliance contact would make themselves known in time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ryder noticed someone approach Cora, leaning casually against the bar, “you look like you’re waiting for someone.”

Ryder laughed to herself, _Definitely not you, buddy._

The doors to the bar opened as the guard from the public beating earlier strut in with a couple of his friends. “Hey Umi, pour out the usual rounds for me and my boys,” he shouted over the music. The barkeeper just rolled their eyes, but started mixing the drinks.

The group situated themselves next to where Ryder stood, screeching in laughter about some joke one of them shared like a group of hyenas. The guard looked over once he noticed Ryder, “I saw you outside earlier, we got a problem? You with the Collectors or Outcasts?”

Ryder smiled, “neither.”

It took a second for the Outcast guard to figure it out, narrowing his eyes at the realization. He turned his head, spitting next to where Ryder stood, “Nexus _scum._ ”

Ryder shrugged it off, “I’m not here looking for trouble, but I’m warning you–” Making eye contact with the guard she continued, “Don’t. Tempt. Me.”

Turning around to his fellow Outcast guards, he burst out laughing, “You hear that? She thinks she can threaten us!” He turned back around to face Ryder, lowering his voice to sound intimidating, “I should cut off your head and send it straight to Sloane.” 

“Go on, then.”

Face twisting in anger, the guard swung his fist towards Ryder. Being one step ahead, Ryder grabbed the Outcast’s wrist, throwing the guard’s own fist into his face. Stunned, he stumbled back. But not before Ryder slammed their hand against the bar and, grabbing her dagger strapped to her leg, pinned it to the counter.

The guard howled in anguish, pulling at the dagger in a desperate attempt to free his hand. The other guards who had accompanied him shared a troubled look. Most of the bar's inhabitants barely batted an eyelash, bartender included. Though a few people looked over in interest, their conversations dispersing slightly. The other guards figured it wasn’t worth the trouble and scattered from the bar.

Looking over, she noticed Cora still conversing with the stranger that introduced themselves to her earlier, a confused expression on her face.

“Oh, _I’m_ not the Pathfinder,” Cora glanced at Ryder, nodding in her direction, “she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, but we love a cliffhanger right? 
> 
> Also, I don't know if Kadara even has the capability to rain??? But let's just pretend it does cause its got that almost rainy city vibe~


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for the use of so much canon dialogue in this chapter, especially with meeting Sloane. I just want to get the basis of the outcast/collective plot going here. But hey, we finally meet Reyes!

_Crap._

The person Cora was talking to must have been affiliated with the Outcasts, whom she had just made quite the scene in front of. And who was now making his way towards her.

Ryder turned back to the bar, trying to discreetly pretend she didn’t just stab a guy to the counter she currently resided at, to which she was failing. Horribly.

When he approached, he nodded towards the asari bartender, who placed two drinks in front of him. He took one and lifted it to Ryder, “hi there.”

“Look, I’m sorry– I’m not trying to start anything, I only came here to plead to the one in charge around here for the release of the angaran traitor, I swear, I’m not here to cause trouble,” Ryder couldn’t help the endless words from falling out of her mouth, willing herself to just stop talking.

All the while the man just stared at her, brow knit together in obvious confusion. After a moment, he raised his eyebrows in sudden understanding, “Oh, you think I’m one of Sloane’s people.” 

Ryder blinked at him in confusion.

He gave a lopsided smile, then downed both drinks, “Shena, but you can call me by my real name, Reyes Vidal.”

“You’re… the Resistance contact?” she gave him a once over. He had tanned skin, similar to that of hers. Dark hair which was shaved at the sides, deep brown eyes and an easy smile. His posture spoke for him, leaning in a nonchalant manner against the bar, gun holstered in obvious sight to indicate he wasn’t to be messed with. In conclusion, she knew this type of person; _arrogant_.

He gave a slight nod of his head, “so by all means, stab as many men as you’d like.” 

“You’re not angaran.”

That made him laugh, throwing his head back as he did, “that I am not. The resistance pays me to supply information–among other things.”

Ryder scoffed, _typical._ “So you’re a smuggler,” she stated.

He just grinned at her, then motioned to move somewhere slightly more secluded, “Your man–Vehn Terev–was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa.” He put a hand on the bannister, scanning the open view of the Badlands below, “the people are calling for his execution. And Sloane… she’s a woman of the people.”

 _Sloane Kelly… why did that name sound familiar?_ Ryder thought to herself, but noted that at least Vehn Terev was still alive; captured, but better than dead. If he was being held by the leader of a group of exiles, that could easily change.

“I have a feeling she’s not going to welcome me with open arms…”

“You work for the Initiative,” Reyes said. “Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she’ll give Vehn up easily.”

“Oh great, so she hates our guts. Fantastic.” Ryder knew the mission was going to be difficult, but this just made things worse. “Why was part of me hoping she would be angaran?”

“Even if Sloane wasn’t Initiative, the exiles all were at one point.” He paused, “based on the way that guard treated you, I’d say it was never going to be an easy job,” he glanced at her, flashing another smile, “but you handled yourself just fine.”

Ryder wasn’t paying him any attention, instead, wondering how she could convince the leader of a band of exiles to help her, an Initiative member. “Maybe she’ll agree to a deal,” she thought aloud.

“There might be another way to get to Vehn…” His words trailed off in thought, then there was a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes, “You work Sloane, I’ll talk to the Resistance.”

He got up to leave, startling Ryder, “Hey–how do I contact you if things go south?”

Without even stopping, he turned and winked at her before exiting the bar.

She frowned, _that wasn’t a proper answer._ She went to follow him outside, but almost got completely side-checked by Liam, “Pathfinder–”

“Hey!” Both her and Liam’s heads snapped to the barkeeper known as Umi, “you gotta pay.”

 _Of course the smuggler didn’t pay._ “Liam, could you just…?” 

“Wot?”

Not stopping to explain, she ran past him to try and catch up with Reyes, but by the time she made it outside he was already gone. Her eyes scanned the port for any indication of where he might have gone, knowing it was no use. She would have appreciated a more reliable contact from the Resistance.

Starting to get rained on, Ryder decided to return to the bar. Liam, Jaal and Cora sat at one of the tables, looking up as she came in. She slid in one of the seats beside Jaal, wanting to bring them up to date with the plan. 

“That Resistance contact was quite something,” Cora said as Ryder settled.

“Yeah, but he had some useful information.”

Ryder brought them up to speed about what Reyes had informed her of, mentioning that the people were not fond of keeping the angaran traitor alive.

“Turns out someone by the name of Sloane Kelly is running this joint under the guise of a criminal faction called the “Outcasts”.”

Cora’s face was struck with surprise, “Sloane Kelly? She wasn’t just _anyone_ back from the Initiative, she was head of Nexus Security, picked by Garson herself.” 

Liam scoffed, “how can someone of her rank fall so far?”

“When they don’t approve of how things are being run.” Ryder stared past her group, “Sloane probably sees this as an upgrade.” 

A small part of her empathized with Sloane, granted she was a corrupt, ill-suited dictator, but still. The Initiative messed up, Ryder saw it, she was mad at her father for not seeing it. It was this unspoken thing between Ryder and her crewmates because, well, she was the Pathfinder; the fact didn’t make the whole uprising situation any less prevalent. She knew that no matter how much Tann and the other directors would shove it down their throats that _they had no other choice_ , Ryder still felt the need to mend the Initiative’s act of banishing their own people. Even with her main mission of finding the Archon and Meridian, that small part of her saw Kadara as a chance to help. 

Maybe it was the fact that being thrown into a role such as a Pathfinder was the most terrifying thing she’d ever known. That hunting the leader of an alien species such as the kett, and finding a vault that is more myth than a real, physical place seems an impossible feat. Something Ryder can’t control or even begin to wrap her head around. Perhaps seeing the state of Kadara, the issue present here, was something Ryder _could_ understand. Maybe even make a difference pertaining the unnecessary feud.

But perhaps not. She was a Pathfinder, she had a clear goal she needed to stay focused on, not get caught up in the turmoil of this wasteland of a planet. That’s what the Initiative would think, who was Ryder to argue with her superiors. 

She put her attention back on her friends, “Sloane isn’t just some hot-headed thug, she’s smart, probably well acquainted with being a leader. She won’t be easy to manipulate into getting what we want, but we have to give it a shot.”

“Agreed,” Cora nodded, “You’ll have to be careful when you talk with her.”

Jaal turned to Ryder, “I understand this is no minor task you are being asked of by my people, it would be most beneficial if you are able to keep him alive.” 

“I know Jaal, I promise you I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure his survival.”

Cora and Liam shared a condemned look. Ryder knew the two of them did not fully agree with her, though they knew not to say anything. It was a risk to the cooperation of the Outcasts in demanding Vehn be unharmed. It was no easy task, but Ryder trusted Jaal, and if saving Vehn meant the support of the angara, then so be it. Personally, she just hoped Vehn’s head on a spike won’t be replaced by hers.

Ryder convinced Cora it was best to go alone when meeting Sloane, leaving a little while after. It was late in the evening by the time Ryder entered the dimly lit Outcast headquarters. The silhouette of a figure sat upon a makeshift throne could be seen against the only source of light in the room, casting a hazy orange hue to the place. One of the guards pushed her forward, Ryder giving a dirty look over her shoulder.

As she approached, she could make out the woman lounging before her. She was dark, with scars across her face and tattoos down her neck, an intimidating combo to say the least. She wore a face of stone and two different coloured eyes, blue and brown, that bore into Ryder’s.

Ryder took it all in, _so this is Sloane Kelly._ She didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this spitting image of a glorified thug that sat in front of her.

“What?” Sloane’s tone was curt, thick with disinterest. 

Ryder gave her an innocent look, “help me out here, should I curtsy, or bow?”

“Very funny,” Sloane leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at Ryder, “don’t act like you aren’t familiar with being treated like a dog, _Nexus_.” 

The air hung thick with tension. Ryder could feel her patience wearing thin, as well as Sloane’s. Already the meeting was off to a hostile start, but Ryder didn’t come here looking for trouble. She told herself to rein it in, though Sloane wasn’t making it easy. 

Sloane propped herself lazily back in her seat once more, “so, what brings a Pathfinder to our humble port?”

“Vehn Terev,” Ryder crossed her arms, “Name ring any bells?”

Sloane scowled, “what’s he to you? And don’t lie to me.” 

“I need him so I can infiltrate a kett flagship.” Ryder went straight to the point, figuring there was no use in hiding her plans to the Outcast leader, “you’ve obviously got no love for the kett. I’m doing you a favour.” 

Sloane tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair, face resting in her hand, “Kadara is an angaran port. They want Vehn dead, and I want to keep them happy.”

“This is bigger than local politics,” Ryder retorted.

Sloane scoffed, “You don’t need Vehn–you need his intel. Talk to him before I put his head on a spear, and put it up for all of Kadara to see.”

Ryder clenched her jaw, was she supposed to be grateful to Sloane for allowing her the access to talk with the angaran traitor? No, this wasn’t her call. Sloane was so blinded by her hatred towards the Initiative that she couldn’t even understand what the consequence would be.

“Vehn should be judged by the Resistance–not you.”

Sloane curled her lip, “I don’t have time for a morality debate.” She gave a wave of her hand, “dismissed.”

Ryder clenched her fists, “your highness.”

She backed away a few steps before turning and walking through the doors to leave the Outcast headquarters. She sighed to herself, “well that could’ve gone better…”

“Perhaps Mr. Vidal had more success,” SAM’s voice chimed in her head.

_Here’s hoping._

Ryder found Reyes waiting in front of Kadara’s marketplace, conversing with one of the arms dealers. He perked up as she approached, the corners of his mouth turning up, “have a nice chat?”

Ryder took a spot next to him. “I think she likes me,” she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, “don’t worry, I found a workaround.”

 _Of course he did,_ Ryder thought to herself. “Let me guess; it comes with strings attached,” she replied in a flat tone.

He flashed her a smile, “not any new ones.”

He walked her towards the back of the Outcast headquarters, which was much more secluded. There were no Outcast guards here, just a few rough looking dwellers shuffling about. Reyes glanced around before motioning to a maintenance shaft just around the corner.

“I’ll send the access code to your omni-tool, that will get you inside. You’ll be able to handle the rest. And remember, Evfra wants Vehn alive. So when you get inside, give him this.”

He handed her a small device with a couple of knobs and an antenna sticking out of it, “that’ll eat through whatever Sloane’s holding him in, and it can’t be traced back to us.”

Ryder looked down at it, “how did you even get a hold of something like this?”

Reyes ginned at her, “smuggler, remember?”

“Right.” How could she forget. She turned away to head inside the hidden metal door.

“And Ryder,” he called out before she could disappear, making her glance over her shoulder at him. “Meet me at Tartarus after, I still owe you a drink.”

Ryder managed to sneak in and out of the place unnoticed, it helped that there were even fewer guards patrolling during nightfall when she finally left the Outcast prison. The information she got out of Vehn was scarce, but it was enough. She replayed the conversation in her head, he’d mentioned a kett transponder he was given. He explained it could be used to locate the Archon’s ship, which was exactly what they needed. The only problem was that it wasn’t on his personnel any longer. Instead, it was buried somewhere outside the city in the vastness of the Badlands.

Seeing Terev instilled something in Ryder, he said he’d tried to put matters in his own hands for the greater good, and she believed him– even understood the intentions behind the act. But he was misguided, manipulated by the Archon into making his people suffer even more. He had used Vehn’s resentment towards Evfra to trick him all along. She feared she might one day find herself in the same situation, the thought of leading her people so astray terrifying her. She couldn’t get the image of how defeated he looked out of her head, and how ready he seemed to accept the consequences. 

The rain stopped coming down by the time she walked through the port, her crew were likely all be back on the Tempest by now. She passed the lift that went down to the slums, stopping for a moment. She figured it would probably be best to conclude their business with Reyes in the morning after they head out to find the kett transponder, just to be sure, instead of tonight. Strangely, Ryder would have guessed the whole ordeal with Vehn was going to take longer.

They’d only spent a day on Kadara so far, it was almost a shame. The planet itself was one of the more environmentally stable locations her crew had come across, almost growing on her in the little time she’d spent here. Ryder wished the mission required they stay longer, though it was likely she wouldn’t be seeing Kadara for quite some time after tomorrow.

 

-

 

The Badlands were basically a warzone. That’s the conclusion Ryder came to as her squad drove through them the following day. They’d drive for a while, then have to stop when reaching yet another scavenger camp filled with open fire as the Outcasts and Collective shot at one another. It was becoming tiresome. What should have been an easy trip turned into half the day later by the time they made it to the nav-point where the communicator was buried. 

Coming down a particularly steep hill, the enclosed path around them opened up to a wide clearing where a tall construct stood. Supposedly, this being the location where they would find the communicator. Filled with yet another mass of outlaws running around, Ryder figured it would be best to clear the area before trying to dig it up, least they get caught in the crossfire.

“Surprise, surprise, the place is crawling with more people trying to kill each other,” Peebee stated almost blandly.

They departed the Nomad before getting too close to get into position, finding a wide collection of scavenger junk to use to their opposing advantage. With shields up and her crew ready to go, they advanced forwards.

Choosing a shipping container to hide behind, Ryder waited for a pause in gunfire, then shot up from her cover with pistol in hand. An Outcast fighter darted in front of her, whom she followed with her aim. Steadily, she held her breath until the precise moment arrived where she could take him out. And then, pulling the trigger– “ _fuck_!”

Her gun made a clicking noise, indicating it was completely jammed, “are you kidding me?”

She dodged behind cover once more as bullets ricocheted close to where she sat. The other guns Ryder carried with her were out of ammo, having left only the current one she equipped. She scanned around to see if anyone had dropped anything of use, her eyes focusing upon a motionless body; rifle in hand.

 _Now to retrieve it,_ Ryder thought to herself. Perhaps she could throw up her shield and make a run for it, but that was a stretch. The body was situated too far ahead in the thick of battle, it was too much of a risk. Especially with incoming shuttles now flying by to drop off reinforcements and her companions too spread out to cover her. Ryder was stuck for the time being.

Suddenly, someone shouted her name, “Ryder!”

She turned to see who it was, when she noticed a pistol being thrown in her direction. Grabbing it from the air, she saw Reyes crouched behind some barrels to her right. 

“Reyes?!” She stared at him, stunned, “what are you doing here?”

He just gave her one of his smirks, “helping!”

She shook her head, looking down at the gun he’d given her. It was an old .22 caliber revolver, practically ancient now that they were in Andromeda.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” she yelled at him over the gunfire. 

“Use it!” and then he was firing his own gun as he ran ahead.

 _Well, alright._ She held the gun out, noticing an enemy hidden behind a crate of cargo. The guy’s head was peeking out ever so slightly. Ryder lunged her biotic lance, causing him to stumble out into the open. She gave a few quick but deadly shots, and he dropped to the ground.

“Whoa! Nice one, Pathfinder,” Liam had made his way closer to where Ryder was. He ducked behind the barrels where Reyes had previously been.

“Little less chit-chat, little more fighting, Kosta,” Peebee yelled as she threw a Collective soldier through the air.

Ryder aimed at their floating form and shot them down with a single bullet.

Now Peebee seemed intrigued, “dang, Ryder. Where’d you get that?” She motioned to the revolver in Ryder’s hands.

“Reyes,” she answered, shooting at a couple more Outcasts. 

Peebee gave a puzzled expression, “who?”

As if conjuring him, Reyes appeared beside her again. They continued on fighting, slowly depleting the resisting force until the few left remaining retreated to their shuttles, flying off. One straggler, close to where Ryder stood, tried to make a run for it, practically tripping over himself to get away. Ryder figured there was no point in stopping him, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Liam throw one of his grenades right at them. There wasn’t enough time to jump out of the way, though she raised her hands just as it went off. Luckily she wasn’t too close, but the explosion knocked her backwards nonetheless, throwing her to the ground.

“Shit, Liam!” Peebee could be heard shouting out.

Liam threw his hand in his hair, “Pathfinder! Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” she’d landed right on her ass, which was both humiliating and painful, “I’m fine.”

Liam ran towards her to help her up, but Reyes was already there, hand extended. She took it, gratefully. His mouth was pressed into a line.

“You sure you’re all right?” his eyes focused on her.

“Yeah.”

 _No_. _My ass._

She tried rubbing the spot where she’d landed discreetly. Peebee and Liam were beside them a moment later, Peebee smacking Liam on the arm.

“Way to go, you almost got the Pathfinder blown up!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! But can we talk about who the hell this guy is?” Liam eyed Reyes, while still firmly holding onto his rifle.

Ryder put a hand on his gun to lower it, “Relax. He’s the informant that told me all about Sloane.”

Liam looked skeptical, “this is the Resistance contact? But he’s not angaran.”

She shared a look of amusement with Reyes before averting her eyes, coughing slightly, “Er, yeah, he’s the contact. And he’s not angaran.”

Liam just shook his head, “well alright.” He started following Peebee, who couldn’t care less, to loot the camp for supplies, leaving the two.

Ryder pulled out her scanner, “the communicator should be close, now.” Her eyes focused past the scanner to reveal Reyes holding the device up.

“How– where did you get that?”

He looked at her, proud of himself, “I retrieved it while you were…” he waved his hand around elaborately, “doing whatever you were doing.”

“…fighting?”

“Is that what you call it?” he teased, handing her the device. “I’m only joking. You’re not a bad shot, Ryder.” 

She couldn’t help the corners of her mouth from lifting, taking the communicator from him, “mhmm.”

“Now that you have what you need, would you mind assisting me with something?”

Ryder brows shot up, “oh, the smuggler has an ulterior reason for coming out here?”

Reyes shrugged, “other than to rescue you? Yes, actually. There’s a building not far from here I wanted to check out.”

“We would have been fine if you didn’t show up,” Ryder responded.

He put a hand to his chest, “you wound me with your words, Pathfinder.”

Reyes went on to describe the recent murders plaguing Kadara Port, how there has now been as many as seven, and that they didn’t seem like they were going to stop. They were sporadic, but strategical at the same time. Usually, the bodies were found in public areas, though the one he wanted to investigate at present wasn’t. Ryder thought it could be something to do with the two opposing gangs at war with one another.

“Is it possible that the Charlatan is behind this?”

Reyes didn’t look convinced, “I doubt it. The Charlatan is discreet, careful. Whoever did this wanted the bodies found.”

She lowered her voice, “making a statement…”

“But to who?” he smirked, obviously getting at something, “if I were a betting man, and I am, I’d say it was the Roekaar.”

Ryder didn’t understand, “all the way out here?” 

“The Port _is_ angaran-built and, before Sloane, angaran-run.”

“How does that make sense if the victims are angaran themselves?”

“I thought of that too, and after some digging, I found out that all the deceased angara were public Milky Way sympathizers,” he explained.

Ryder’s eyes widened, “so the victims were either from the Milky Way–”

“–or supported us,” he said, nodding, “I have a lead, and could use that fancy AI of yours to investigate further.”

She smiled, “you hear that SAM? Sounds like Mr. Vidal’s got a thing for you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say its exclusive to SAM.”

Ryder crossed her arms, “alright, alright, so what are we doing?”

“Looking for evidence, mostly. It’s a long shot but… people are scared, Ryder. This is an opportunity to win friends in Kadara Port.” 

Ryder supposed there was no harm in helping him out, besides, he’d helped them with their mission plenty. She didn’t know if she would ever return to Kadara, but it wouldn’t hurt to gain some approval by aiding the city with the murders haunting over them. The least she could do was use SAM to assist Reyes with his investigation.

“I’m in.”

He beamed at her, “perfect, I’ll send you the nav-point and meet you there.”

They arrived at the location relatively fast, facing no trouble on the way. Though the terrain was something else. If the outlaws weren’t trying to kill them, the puddles of toxic water scattered everywhere certainly were. Numerous times Ryder had to make sharp turns to avoid diving straight in them. Liam insisted that her driving was going to make him sick while Peebee seemed to be having the time of her life. Consistently slamming the boost button whenever it recharged, exclaiming in joy as she did so.

Reyes’ shuttle was stationed outside the place, with Reyes no doubt waiting inside. Her squad waited outside with the Nomad in case any hostiles came inbound. Ryder climbed up the steps and entered the crime scene. Reyes was crouched next to a krogan, who’s frontal plate was pried off before being shot to death. Sadism at its finest. Ryder noted that whoever did this wanted the poor guy to suffer.

She scanned the krogan, picking up traces of angaran blood that was left on the body. It certainly supported Reyes’ theory on the murders being performed by the Roekaar, but they needed more. They continued to work in silence, Reyes examining the body for any further clues while Ryder looked through data pads and drawers. With no luck, she pulled out her scanner once again.

Inspecting further, she came across three sets of footprints, all distinctly angaran. Reyes explained it as being an ambush, additionally fitting the profile. She followed them, leading back outside, with Reyes following.

“Dead end?” he looked over her shoulder to see the footprints stop on her scanner.

Ryder studied the small platform they stood on, convinced they were missing something. As she turned to face one of the containers she noticed a glare reflecting off an object placed there. Moving closer, she found a small, ceremonial-looking knife engraved with what looked like words in a language she wasn’t familiar with.

Reyes stood next to her now, to look at Ryder’s discovery. “I knew it was a good idea to bring you along,” he shot her a grin. Picking the knife up, he held it in the light to examine, “now, that is most definitely angaran writing.”

“It seems Mr. Vidal is correct,” SAM concurred. “It is Salesh, the angaran trade language. 'A home filled with strangers becomes a prison.'”

With the knife being the last piece of compelling evidence, Ryder figured they’d gathered enough to tie the Roekaar to the murders. She placed her hands on her hips, “Looks like you got everything you need.”

He started down the steps, “thanks for your help, Ryder.”

“If it will help the people, I was happy to do it,” and she meant it. “Are you going to head back now?” she asked as she walked beside him

Reyes shook his head, “not yet, think I’ll stick around for the time being.” He stopped, turning to face her, “meet me at Tartarus before you go?”

Ryder crossed her arms, “why, ‘cause you still owe me a drink?”

He laughed, “hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t show up last night.”

She started walking away, ignoring him. Signalling to her crewmates that she was ready to leave. They climbed into the Nomad to make their way back to Kadara Port. As they drove through the threatening terrain once more, Ryder made sure to stop as often as they could to dispute any conflict between the outlaws they came across. Deep down she knew it didn’t make much of a difference to the outcome of Kadara, but she felt a little better by taking the time to do so.

The mountain upon which the Port sat came into view a while later, growing taller at their approach. At the bottom of the city stood the nightclub known as Tartarus, which Ryder and her squad planned to enter after ditching the Nomad outside and finally exiting into the ceasefire zone. 

Walking through the club’s doors, they were immediately met with upbeat music and dancing people. A stark contrast to the Badlands. Ryder noticed an excessive amount of cages and industrial inspiration built into the place, a strange decorative choice in her opinion.

“I give it ten minutes before one of us gets knifed,” Peebee eyed the place cautiously. 

Ryder spotted Vetra from across the room, stepping to close the distance between them. She sat at the bar in casual conversation with the barkeep, smiling when Ryder approached.

“Ryder, you met Kian yet?”

With a shake of Ryder’s head, Vetra motioned to the guy behind the bar, “makes the best damn Kadara Sunrise’s.”

The man known as Kian gave Vetra a look, “I’m the _only_ one that makes Kadara Sunrise’s.”

Vetra only shrugged while Kian turned to Ryder, “first ones on the house, Pathfinder.”

After mixing her up a drink, Kian chatted with them about the civil rivalry across the planet. How a feud had broken out between the Outcasts that were currently acting in charge with Sloane and the opposing Collective. The latter being a group run by a mysterious individual who’s concealed identity has given them the title of Charlatan.

When Ryder didn’t understand the meaning behind the name, Kian explained how representatives of the Collective went across Kadara doing the Charlatan’s work, posing as them. These individuals would recruit exiles, give orders, all the while encouraging the local opinion of believing these agents were the head of the Collective themselves. Soon people figured it out, that they were instead frauds put in place so no single person was openly working against Sloane, and thus earning the name.

Kian spoke in hushed tones when mentioning the Charlatan as if telling a ghost story to a bunch of enthusiastic children. Peebee not being too far off from the image, though Ryder could only appreciate the Charlatan’s discrepancy. It was smart, really, how someone could build such a strong oppressive force against Sloane yet their identity remain hidden through its rise. She was impressed.

While she listened, Ryder wondered if the Collective operation could’ve been founded by the Roekaar for the purpose of retaking their land, but it didn’t make sense. The followers weren’t exclusive to angarans, she knew. Ryder had fought plenty enough in the Badlands to know they varied in races, and recruiting exiles from the nexus did not match the Roekaar’s modus operandi. 

As Kian continued describing the two conflicting groups, Ryder became more convinced it wasn’t the Roakaar. Instead, she considered how much Sloane hated the Initiative almost in equal measure to the angaran supremacy group. And how she would never willingly ally herself with the Nexus. Whereas an opposing figure like the Charlatan could perhaps be bargained with, even seek peace between the Nexus and Kadara. It was a stretch, but they had little to lose.

Ryder couldn’t help the little bit of hope that fluttered inside her, feeling a little foolish at the notion. There was no way Kadara could become a viable outpost. Not with Addison’s approval, and _definitely_ not Tann’s. Ryder’s involvement aside, it didn’t hurt knowing that if she returned sometime down the line when this whole Meridian mess was over, Kadara could possibly be in the hands of someone other than Sloane. Though however much better the Charlatan would be as a ruler, she did not know.

Analyzing her thoughts, SAM internally suggested, “Perhaps Mr. Vidal could offer some insight about the Charlatan.”

At the mention of Reyes, Ryder wondered where he was. She thought she remembered him saying he’d return to Tartarus after concluding whatever business he had left in the Badlands. She felt it only right to thank him for his help with Terev before departing. Plus, the fact that she was still in possession of the old revolver he’d given her earlier that needed returning. Ryder patted her side where it sat holstered, just to make sure. Though she knew it likely wasn’t worth much, she didn’t like the idea of losing something that was not hers.

“Well, this person obviously knows what they’re doing,” Vetra brought Ryder back to the present.

“The Charlatan is clever, hiding their identity like that. They could literally be the next person to walk through that door and we wouldn’t know it,” Peebee said, almost in awe. Knowing Peebee, she probably was equally impressed and upset with the fact that she didn’t come up with the idea herself.

Just then, Reyes did show up. Strolling in through the club’s entrance and spotting them almost immediately. Ryder could practically see his radiating self-assurance from across the bar as he made his way towards them.

His eyes didn’t break contact from hers the entire time, as if she wasn’t in the company of her crew. And Kian.

“Ryder, good to see you haven’t left yet. Mind joining me somewhere to speak in private?”

Peebee and Vetra gave her a confused look, to which she returned one that said it was fine. Getting up from her stool, she followed Reyes to his quarters on the second level. 

When entering the noticeably quieter room, Ryder became slightly hesitant. Reyes looked at her, as if apprehending it. “Relax, Ryder. I only wanted to go somewhere that ears couldn’t pick up on our conversation,” he gave one of his easy smiles.

She rolled her eyes, though all the slightest relieved. She didn’t know why she felt nervous with it just being the two of them alone. Not that she thought anything was going to happen, obviously. Not _obviously_ because he wasn’t attractive or anything, but because they didn’t know each other. He _was_ attractive, Ryder knew that. And now that was all she was thinking about as she stood there awkwardly with her hands at her sides. Trying to desperately change her trail of thought to anything other than his pretty face; like how he was a smuggler.

_Right, he’s a smuggler. He’s totally not a good person._

When her thoughts couldn’t convince her, she took out his gun she had strapped to her thigh and held it out to him, “uh, here. You probably want this back.”

Reyes sat down, bringing his arms up to rest beside him on the backs of the seat with his legs spread, really adding to his pretentiousness, “keep it, it suits you.”

Ryder frowned, “I’m also old and irrelevant?”

Reyes laughed, but he didn’t skip a beat, “no, because it’s beautiful and made out of tough material.”

She blinked, not knowing what to say in response, “right… so what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Reyes indulged her change in topic, “I got word from one of my colleagues. Vhen Terev made it off Kadara. He’s a free man, thanks to you.”

She gave into a smile, celebrating at their victory, “you helped. A little.”

Reyes smirked, “always nice to be recognized.” He just didn’t know when to quit. 

Admittedly, working with him didn’t prove as dreadful as she initially thought it would. He had a flair for it, and he really did help her out. She could understand why the Resistance valued him.

“Thanks for your help,” she started to walk away. Updating the Moshae about the kett flagship’s location was probably warranted.

“Did you really only come here for Terev?”

Ryder stopped, turning back to face him. His tone was serious, now. He’d even sat in a more genuine way, arms at his sides, no hint of flirtatious manner left. And in that moment he almost looked a little disappointed. In the little time she’d known Reyes, it was odd seeing such sincerity from the man.

She hesitated, he was referring to the state of Kadara. The exiles and turmoil within the Badlands surrounding the port. Her main mission _was_ Terev, to find him and his information. With that being done she could leave Kadara behind. Like Sloane wanted her too, and the Charlatan. And probably every exile she came face to face with, but part of her was curious the moment she stepped foot on this planet. That perhaps she could bridge the worlds between the Nexus and the exiles; to fix things.

“You think I can help with what’s going on here?”

“I think you can do much more than help.”


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a character of my own creation in this chapter just to add a little bit more to Reyes' inner circle. I know the game made it seem like hes a very lone-wolf type person since we dont find out about him being the charlatan until the end of Kadara's story-line, but since I will be switching to his point of view for some chapters I wanted to go more in-depth of him working as the Charlatan behind the scenes. So I hope you like them! :)

A red sun set over Kadara as Reyes stood outside Tartarus, replaying over the information he collected on the Roekaar murders in and around the Port. It had been almost a month and a half since Ryder left, getting swept away for more Initiative business. Hearing her mention something about tracking down the krogan colony on Elaaden, a planet he was all too familiar with through dealings of his own.

Reyes was not envious of Ryder’s responsibilities as Pathfinder, and though he was busy enough with his own matters, they were certainly not as broadcasted as hers. Being the Charlatan did have its perks after all, the privilege of secrecy being one of them. It granted him a freedom he knew someone like Ryder did not share the luxury of.

It was a little while after she had left Kadara that Reyes had come to the conclusion that he liked the Pathfinder. She was serious, but the façade of Pathfinder only held in the more official Initiative business she dealt with. Before leaving, Ryder had promised to return when she could to aid Reyes in his hunt against the Roakaar. He had been taken aback when she agreed, refreshingly surprised at her interest in helping Kadara’s state when it was of no importance to the Initiative. But Reyes had known she was different from the moment they’d met.

He recalled how he’d mistakenly took one of her crew as being the Pathfinder when he originally showed up at Kralla’s Song. He couldn’t be blamed for approaching the only person in the room who wore the Initiative brand of blinding white-blue, pristine in uniform and posture. It was definitely the last thing he expected when the woman pointed toward a completely opposite rendition of ‘Pathfinder’ he’d built in his mind. Who had all eyes on her as she’d stuck a dagger through the hand of one of Sloane’s Outcasts, securing them to the bar. It was quite the show, one that he would have happily continued to watch. Ryder was certainly capable, not being able to help but be a little in awe of her.

After he’d finally introduced himself, she’d been reserved. She only let down her guard once she accepted the fact that Reyes’ intentions were not centered around himself, as people often thought. Things between the two quickly grew more casual, noticing her sense of humour first. He was initially startled by it, then appreciated how easy it became to work with her. He especially liked how humble she was, there were never many people in positions of power like her that took on that quality. Such as Sloane, he’d compared.

But there was something more, something deeper. He would catch it sometimes with lingering looks when they spoke or modest glances when she thought no one was looking. The majority of their time at the crime scene he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Hours passed spent in each other’s company when the realization finally dawned on him; how it was a sense of brokenness inside her that he related with. He’d noticed it in the way she fought, with much vigor but almost accompanied with a heaviness. Like each life she took, though precisely executed, was a burden upon herself and etched into the very foundation of who she saw herself as.

It was cathartic, really, in a bittersweet way. A small part of him liked her more because of it, though he’d felt guilty for doing so. But it made her all the more fascinating, and all the more present in his thoughts. He found himself more aware of her that day. Studying her during their investigation at the scene of the Roekaar murder and continuing to think often of the Pathfinder in her absence.

In her lack of presence, Reyes continued following the lead they’d discovered. This lead him to uncover a location of interest for what he believed to be a Roekaar hideout, narrowing down the entirety of the Badlands to the area of Draullir. He had considered updating the Pathfinder by reaching out to her, but decided against it. She was undoubtedly busy with matters of more importance. It was the least he could do to not further steal her time from them.

Doubt crept up on him ever so slowly as the days passed, hoping she’d meant it when she had promised her return. He found himself becoming eager for her reappearance, though he didn’t know why. He was more than capable of handling the Roekaar on his own, he knew. Not to mention how he was secretly the leader of the entire Collective organization to dethrone the current head of Kadara Port. A little fact he did not want Ryder to find out about. If he wanted the Pathfinder’s cooperation, it would be easier this way.

Sure enough, Ryder did make her return. Which he found out during the meeting with his most trusted advisors to the Collective cause. Taking the few steps back to his quarters above the club at Tartarus, he waited for his angaran friend to join him shortly after.

It had been a while since he last spoke with Keema, the angara preoccupied by acting at Sloane’s side as an ambassador of her people. Sloane too thick to realize Keema’s loyalty a lie in the face of the Outcasts, who pledged herself to the Collective, instead.

When the two had first crossed paths, it had been upon Keema’s request to seek someone with his skill to provide safe passage to Aya. The angara was running away and had been in need of Reyes’ discreet services to make sure there were no records of her disappearance. Alternatively, Reyes saw her potential and offered her something she couldn’t refuse. Thus, she became one of his most devoted members of his cause, earning her the high position of which she now held. 

Reyes sat up in his seat at her arrival, “you came alone?”

Keema leaned against the wall with arms crossed, “of course I came alone. But… I’ve just been thinking, maybe we should meet somewhere a little less obvious in the future. This isn’t exactly a private place.”

“Its private enough. Besides, it would look more suspicious if we met at some secluded location out in the Badlands. This place is perfect,” he motioned around the room, “plus, the music is too loud for anyone to overhear us.” He paused, “and I thought you weren’t followed.”

Keema rolled her eyes, “I’m never followed.”

“Well, if Sloane ever questions you about being seen with me you can just say we were doing business,” he smiled at her, “I’m just a smuggler, remember? I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“Stop.”

He gave a questioning look. 

“Smiling like that. You look stupid,” but she wasn’t being serious, as her tone may have suggested. The corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards, “but you’re right, you’re always right.”

His smile turned into that of a triumphant one, to which Keema only shook her head in disapproval. Keema didn’t like many people, a fact Reyes picked up on relatively quick in their time spent working together. She was good at not showing it, but Reyes knew her quite well, saw it in the way her eyes would drain of interest when people talked to her. How her grip would tighten ever so slightly on whatever she was clutching, whether it be her arms as she crossed them, or the end of a cigarette she’d sometimes don. He’d notice. 

She was still looking at him, “you talk to Ajax yet?”

“He should be accompanying us shortly, I wanted to talk with the both of you.”

Reyes tried to keep matters of most importance between only the three of them. He felt it best to work as private as possible, enforcing a strict chain of command so only his most trustworthy associates knew of his true identity. It was hard to come by reliable people on a world full of exiles, but he had a system that worked. So far.

The door to Reyes’ quarters slid open as a turian came in. He was small in build, shorter than Reyes and almost laughable compared to Keema, who towered over the slim figure. Though his dark markings across his face made him intimidating to others nonetheless.

The turian’s eyes darted to Reyes, “hey, boss.”

“Nice of you to join us, Jax.”

Ajax glided across the room to situate himself next to Keema. Reyes and the turian had known each other the longest out of the three, becoming quick allies when landing on Kadara with the rest of the exiles. They’d depended on one another, Reyes finding him reliable when it came to his work in smuggling. Ajax knew how to get things done, discreetly too. He was a rogue who, before Reyes, worked exclusively alone. Just as Reyes, he was in need of reliability and resources after landing that were hard to come by on a foreign planet. Knowing full well that he, too, shared no love for Sloane and the Nexus, Ajax was the first to learn of Reyes’ alter ego. He’d been his right-hand man ever since. 

“How was your visit to the new Outcast base?” Reyes propped himself up with an elbow on the back of his chair, eyebrows raised in question.

Ajax had taken out a knife, which he carelessly twirled around his fingers, “I was in and out before anyone could notice.” He looked at Reyes through hooded eyes, “Talath Zin lying in a pool of her own blood the only alteration after my visit.”

Reyes hummed in approval, “good work, Jax. I’ll transfer you the credits for the job. With Zin gone, Sloane’s taken a hit.” He gave a chuckle, “she doesn’t like it when her power is threatened. I bet she won’t even realize it was the Collective’s doing.”

He turned to Keema, “has she noticed anything? Does she think there’s a leak?”

Keema shook her head, arms still crossed, “she doesn’t, no. She trusts me too much to ever consider me to be double-crossing her, and hasn’t mentioned being suspicious of anyone else. Aside from that, Talath’s promotion to running the new Outcast post was too publicly known. Anyone could’ve picked up on it, she’ll hire just about any person who can hold a gun the right way ‘round.”

Keema paused as she updated Reyes on Outcast business, “though she doesn’t let on to the fact, Sloane’s been struggling to keep a constant supply of recruits coming in.” She gave a sly smirk, “we’ve been keeping her busy. As has the Pathfinder, I hear.”

Ajax interjected himself into the conversation once more, “who, speaking of, I heard is back on Kadara.” 

“Really?” Reyes said a little too fast, which Keema seemed to pick up on. 

Ajax didn’t appear to catch it, continuing, “she was spotted on the docks earlier with two other humans. It looked like she was going out into the Lands.”

Reyes nodded as Ajax relayed the information to him, “Good. I’ve been meaning to conclude our business with the Roekaar.” He was eager to be rid of them, not that the Pathfinder had anything to do with it.

Ajax turned his head to look at Reyes, a glint in his eye, “the Pathfinder is quite handy… You should gain her trust, then use her to take out Sloane. You’ve worked with her once already, no? It would be easy…” He spoke the words excitedly as he came up with the plan.

Reyes was taken aback by the suggestion, not particularly fond of the idea. Use Ryder? He hadn’t thought about it before. She could help but… “No.”

It was Ajax’s turn to be surprised now, confusion written upon his face “no? She wouldn’t even have to know. Sure, she’s Nexus, but we can use Sloane’s hatred towards her to our advantage, convincing the Pathfinder to help us get rid of Sloane. Then as soon as we get what we want–”

“I said no.” Reyes’ words cut him off a little harshly with his firm tone. All the while Keema watched him with her attentive gaze. Even though she said nothing, Reyes was keenly aware of her quiet observation. Ajax didn’t prod any further, his eyes hardening slightly at Reyes.

He felt bad for snapping at his friend. Their discussions always had a sense of openness between the three of them where they could speak their minds freely. They knew that, ultimately, Reyes ran things. But he would usually let them consult him on opinions or ideas they had, especially Ajax. It was something Reyes took pride in, the little amount he had. In his mind it clearly separated him from the type of leader Sloane was; an ignorant one.

“Well,” Keema broke the silence they sat in, “we better get going, anyway. Sloane might not listen to me but she’ll be wondering where I am soon enough. And I heard Ajax has a date.”

Ajax shrugged, “it’s strange that all my dates seem to be with Outcast recruiters. And how they always end up face down in the waters of the Badlands.”

Keema moved to leave the room with Ajax following her like a silhouette, leaving Reyes to his quarters.

With them gone, Reyes moved to one of the work tables stationed in the corner of the room. He rolled out a map of the Badlands, preferring the physical version to that of an electronic one. Less likely to be hacked, in his opinion. He studied it for a while, going over the marks he’d made earlier of Roekaar activities and the area he knew to be their stronghold.

It wasn’t too long before the doors to his quarters opened once more to what he assumed to be Ajax’s return. 

“That was quick,” Reyes said without looking up from the map, hands placed on either side as he leant over the table.

“Really? Does time pass by slower on Kadara or something?”

Reyes looked towards the entrance in unexpectedness to find Ryder standing there. He hadn’t anticipated her to visit so soon after returning, figuring she and her crew would want to take the time to recuperate after their journey. But here she stood before him.

“On the contrary, it’s been several years.” He rested his body on the table, “have you saved the galaxy yet?”

Ryder gave a short laugh at his joke before walking further into the room, “hardly.” Her armour was still gritty with the hard sands native to Elaaden, as if she just came straight from her last mission. He’d also noticed how she looked slightly worn, as opposed to how she’d been the last time he had seen her. Though, perhaps it was due to the fast approaching evening after another presumably long day.

Reyes nodded his head towards the map he was studying for Ryder to take a look. “I narrowed down the location of where I believe the Roekaar center of operations is here on Kadara.”

When Ryder came to stand beside him to overlook the map, she looked slightly taken aback, “you really did your homework.”

Reyes scoffed, “I wasn’t just sitting on my ass this whole time.”

Ryder started analyzing the area of interest he’d pointed out, bringing a finger upon its surface to trace around it. She brought her other hand up to rest on her chin while she focused her concentration on pinpointing the Roekaar location, brow furrowing. Reyes felt his attention lingering on her, deciding to move across the room to give her some space.

As he’d already spend much of his time searching the map, he was grateful to have a fresh pair of eyes on the case. He knew he could have gotten Ajax, or even Keema involved, but he rather liked the exclusivity of it being between Ryder and himself. They had started the job together, he felt it was right to see it through the same.

Working with Ryder brought a sense of atonement. Even though he’d only worked alongside her one other time so far, it felt honest. The day they fought together in the Badlands was exhilarating, he almost felt like part of her team beside the other Initiative operative and the asari, B’Sayle, Ryder had called her. Reyes liked her, not so much the other one, who he found to be considerably incompetent. 

It was significantly later in the evening when Reyes got up from his seat. He couldn’t complain about the company, but thought it best to call it a night since Ryder hadn’t said much for the duration of her time studying the map.

“Why don’t you get some rest, we can revisit this another time.”

She didn’t look up, her eyes still focused on the rolled out paper before her, “I don’t really sleep.” She squinted her eyes, “look, what about this?” Ryder was pointing to a space just outside where Reyes determined the Roekaar to be.

“I’m not too familiar with all of Draullir, but when I drove through I swear I thought there was a cave here.”

Reyes examined where she was gesturing, “of course! You’re right, that’s where they must be hiding!” he felt excitement at her discovery, smiling at her.

Ryder wore a look of determination, “It’s about time these murders stop.” 

Reyes agreed, “let’s head to the place first thing tomorrow.” 

Ryder nodded, “I’ll meet you there.” 

“It’s a date,” he gave her a sideways glance, still smiling.

She just shook her head at him, though looking considerably less serious than a moment before. When she moved to leave him, he spoke again, “Ryder.”

She stopped to look back at him. “Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that… you’re not really liked here.”

There was a pause, and then, “oh.”

Her expression didn’t change, though she blinked a little more forcefully than usual at the statement. He hadn’t meant it to be taken as an insult, if anything he’d meant it as a compliment for the fact that a bunch of liars, murderers and thieves didn’t have a high opinion of her. Although he was starting to; and he could be categorized in all three groups.

“What I’m trying to say is, you need a friend. Someone on the inside to help you out. I can be that guy, since you’ll be sticking around Kadara.”

He added the last part as a reassurance to himself, to confirm that Ryder had meant it when she said she would help Kadara.

Her features softened slightly, “I’d… actually like that.”

The following day was spent with much preparation before their confrontation with the Roekaar. Reyes had beat the sun to its arrival, knowing there was still much to do. He had come up with a plan to scope out the place they concluded to be where the Roekaar resided beforehand. Doing so alone just be sure they were right. In the event that they were wrong, he could let the Pathfinder know prior to her having to make the trip into the Badlands.

Things were relatively quiet as he lay low to the foundation of the secret hideout, but he was certain this was the place. He’d taken notice of cargo shipments coming and going from the place with caution, made to look as if they were just scavengers out to pick the area. Reyes knew better, deciding upon the idea to sabotage one. 

He’d brought explosives with him for the intention of clearing out the hideout once everything was concluded and the leader taken out. Now, he had an even better use for them. Moving a safe distance from the vicinity, he followed the next incoming shipment. Causing a distraction to impede on its arrival where he then planted a bomb unknowingly. One that could be later detonated with the element of surprise. It would ensure their success, he was sure of it.

By the time the cargo had met its destination, and the morning had finally rolled in, Reyes was sure the Pathfinder and her team had made it to the spot. Rendezvousing with his shuttle, he made haste to the hideout to meet up with them. When he arrived he found her vehicle already stationed outside, no doubt already inside. He just hoped he wasn’t too late to the fight.

Just when Reyes thought he’d figured her out, Ryder would turn around and do something he least expected. He had come to the conclusion that it was unlike her to make rash decisions, yet upon cautiously entering the cave he knew them to be held captive.

He couldn’t wrap his head around the intentions she might’ve had, focusing on rescuing her once again from a threat at hand. Reyes smiled to himself fondly, what would she do without him.

He snuck his way across the platform as discreetly as he could, seeing the scene play out below. Ryder’s face was stoic as she faced their leader, a slim faced angaran woman surrounded by several recruits. She looked at Ryder with distaste, “I don’t need to tell you what happens next.”

Ryder held her hands out in caution, “No, you don’t.”

The angara brought out a blade similar to the one they’d found at the crime scene. She let it catch the light as she displayed it to Ryder, “you’ll bleed. Just like the others.”

Ryder looked disappointed, “so it’s true. You murdered innocent people.”

The Roekaar leader narrowed her eyes as she began to pace in front of Ryder. “Invaders and _sympathizers_ are not innocent. I will protect my home. Whatever it takes.”

“It’s hatred that causes segregation, don’t let that poison you, Farah. There can be peace,” Ryder pleaded, though it fell on deaf ears.

The angaran leader known as Farah gave a spiteful laugh, “Like here on Kadara? Sloane lies to my people and uses them for power. She is a parasite, taking this land from _my_ people then being bold enough to call it generosity.”

Ryder didn’t hesitate, “I’m not Sloane.”

“You are all the same,” when she moved toward Ryder with malicious eyes and her dagger drawn, Reyes made his move. Holding his aim steady, he shot to disarm her. The angara grunted in pain as it dropped from her grasp, to which he used the opportunity to run down the stairs to meet Ryder.

“Sorry to barge in.” 

Ryder drew the revolver he’d given her from somewhere the Roekaar must’ve overlooked when they’d taken their arms. “You’re late,” she sounded annoyed, though looked relieved at his arrival.

He stood beside her now, “I’ve got a good reason, you’ll see in a three…”

Farah snarled, yelling at her recruits, “don’t just stand there!”

“Two–” 

“Kill them!”

An explosion lit up the cave, bouncing off the walls and sending flames around the bulk of where the enemy was positioned.

Reyes smirked at the Pathfinder, “still mad?”

Ryder frowned, “that’s not–”

Gunfire broke out, cutting her off as she and Reyes hid for cover. Farah dove for a gun that had been dropped by one of her fallen men. When the shooting ceased for a moment, Ryder took the chance to stop her.

Farah was dead before she hit the ground, which sent the remaining Roekaar scattering around the cave. They proved to be no challenge as Reyes picked them off alongside Ryder. The two gravitated naturally toward one another as they fought and once Ryder retrieved the weapons that had been taken from her, they became a force to be reckoned with. 

Ryder would work at drawing enemies out with well-timed shots and precisely aimed biotic lances, Reyes then swooped in to take them out with rifle in hand. When focusing his attention on too many at a time, Ryder would charge in with her biotics to deliver a hard blow, killing them instantly. Through it all, they always managed to retreat back to back with each other.

Focusing his attention on the last hostile in the cave, Reyes shared a knowing look with Ryder. Making his way unnoticeably to the shipping container where the unknowing recruit stood against, he waited until Ryder made her move. When she started sprinting towards the guy, he all but stumbled to get out of her path. To which Reyes stuck his leg out, sending the recruit straight into the dirt. Once he struggled back to his feet, gun amiss, he turned to face the Pathfinder, only to be met by a biotic push to the chest that sent him flying through the air and landing face down in the now silent cavern.

Once the Roekaar were defeated, Reyes took the time to sweep the remains of the hideout. Looting anything of value and scanning any datapads he came across for useful information. This was, after all, in his best interests. The Pathfinder rejoined her squad to recover from their fight, though they hardly needed to.

When he thought he’d collected everything of use, he took the steps back to the entrance where the Pathfinder was headed. Her company moved past Ryder to depart the cave before she did.

“The streets of kadara are safe again. You did good, Ryder,” he called out to her.

Ryder gave him a skeptical look, stopping at the exit to face him.

“Okay, there are still countless threats. But one less, thanks to you. I’ll let all the important people know how much of a hero you are.”

Her lips pulled upwards in a coy manner, “I can’t take all the credit, we make a good team.” 

Reyes moved close to her, until they stood mere inches apart, “careful, I’ll start thinking you like me.”

She shrugged, “maybe. You’re not so bad.”

He gave a laugh, “or perhaps your standards are dropping from exposure to Kadara.”

Ryder gave an overdramatic frown, “hmmm. Perhaps you’re right, must be Kadara.” Her face broke into a smile when she couldn’t keep the act up. He thought it was adorable, really.

He moved past her, brushing her shoulder as he did, “don’t be a stranger, Pathfinder.”

 

-

 

And just like that, she was gone again too soon, as if the time spent on Kadara with him went by in a heartbeat. Off she went to travel the rest of the galaxy, to which he returned his attention to the matters of being the Charlatan. With the Roekaar dealt with, it was time to focus once more on threatening Sloane’s reign. 

He knew there was still much to do if he were to claim Kadara, but somehow this time around new thoughts trickled into his mind. Thoughts, or more so what he felt were dreams, of the idea that bringing peace between Kadara and the Nexus now seemed possible. So long as they were through the Pathfinder. He saw her potential for this alliance, or rather, knew it to be there and found himself entertaining the idea more and more with the continued time they worked together. 

The whole ordeal certainly got him thinking, but he felt it best to keep these ideas on the down low. He didn’t know how comfortable he was including her with business that regarded the Collective. Reyes felt selfish for considering it, to have her unwillingly shift the tide of Kadara’s power without knowing the whole truth. Mostly without knowing the whole truth about _him._ All he knew was that, for the time being, he wanted to keep her around.


End file.
